who am i
by treytucker891
Summary: this is a store of tsukune as he tries to get long in a school for monster as he is a human? but he soon fines out he is more like a dark god than a human. it is rating for villeins and language.
1. Chapter 1

this well be a store of tsukune trying to find out who he is and who is his rell family is.

tsukune was only 2 years old when he was adopted.

originaly he was born in england after a terrorist attack on his family or so he was told.

the rell store was that there was a war betwen nazi vampires , the hellsings and the catholic church , wich

made hem a target after he was born.

the catholic tride sevral times to kill hem but sens he was the son of dracula and seras the two most

powerful vampires that the world has ever noan , it was unsuccessful.

but stell they culd not kepe him safe for ever so lady integra hellsing seld his powers and sent him off to

japan so he culd be adopted and have a normal life intel hes powers was owaken agan.

it was hard for seras to give up her only son and alucard did not like the idea ether.

becasa what if the church found out were he was they could easly kill hem than , but it was beter this way.

beter than him staying there and every mother fucking vampire and boy raper trying to kill him 24-7.

the last gift that they gived there son was a bracelet that wold unlock his powers when he was on the verge

of death.

it look like pentagram weth a crucifixes on the other side of it.

be for integra sent him off she made him look defrent by changing his blond hair to , bround and making his

red eyes bround as well.

thay all hoppet that all thay have don wasent for not.

(author).

ok so this is my secont store and i have some thing to say i hope that all of you review on this but if you be rude to me i well block you but i can take some constructive criticism it just if you be a jack ass like saying that you need to quit and stay at your day job that well get you blockt.

now than as for the riting if you see the words like this ( ) thay are talking to them self if thay are like this ABC thay are yeling if a name is in this [ ] that wold br like iner moka ane that is who is talking or talking about ok i think thats it for now.


	2. first day in hell

i am here with the reall chapter.

but there is some thing i wont to say is that the store well start off be for he went to yaoi academy than there well be a time skip to were he is being bernd at the cross.

and am going to say this one time i do not own rosario vampire or hell sing.

"firts day in hell"

it was morning and tsukune was stell sleeping but he was tossing and turning from the nightmare that he has every night.

than tsukunes door started to open where kyoko whas sneking in to hes room trying to scary him while at the same time waking him up.

BOO!

kyoko sad at the top of her voice.

making tsukune jump up out of bed and landing on top of kyoko.

KYOKO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SCARING ME LIKE THAT.

but then tsukune nodest kyokos face turning red than he felt some thing solf under his hand.

AAH im sarry kyoko i did not mean to do that.

tsukune says wile bowing 6 or 7 times.

it is all rite tsukune after all i know you did not mean to do that after all we are cousins.

kyoko says and waving her hand up and down.

so kyoko what are you doing at my hous any way.

well how shuld i put this i herd from a lital berdy that a high school esepted you.

she sad while geting up and leving the room.

tsukune followed her down the steps stell talking to her abowt the matter.

yay some school sent me a card with some info on the school.

but i thot you feld the exams.

i did feld the exams but when dad calld them the head master sad he did not care.

are you bing serious tsukune that is relly ode for a school any way so you have to leave tomorrow.

as far as i know i do.

they walk in to the living room as soon as they get to the bottom of the steps.

tsukune looks arown be for he says so mom and dad alredy went to work.

yes that is a nother reson that i am here ant aono told me to come over and wake you up this morning and to coock you some breakfast.

kyoko says wile walking to the kitchen and homing at the same time.

tsukune had a look of fear on his face wen he remember the last time kyoko coockt hem some thing.

some were els a man in a white cloak is standing in front of a large old timey door.

the man looks like a priest exsep his eyes were glowing white.

are you going to stand out side my chamber all fucking day come in all redy.

a voice sad echoing throw out the castle than the doors started to open with fog rolling out of the dark room.

the man sarted to walk in to the badly lit room were he sees a man seting in a chair weth a wine glas in his right hand but the red liquid look more like blood than wine.

so mr issa why have you calld me to your home.

the man that look like a priest sad weth a gren on his face.

dont act like you dont know why i calld you here head master.

i wont to know way you sent a invitation for this school to a human.

mr issa you hert me i wold never sen a invitation for this school to any human no mater what.

your leps say one thing but your actions says a nother head master!

mr issa says and throwing a group of papers at the head master wich he caught.

HA HA HA you think this boy is a human mr issa.

if he is not a human than what the hell is he head master.

mr issa says wile getting more annoyed by each passing secont.

well do you remember a man named vlad tepes i believe it was around the same time that alucard be came a vampire.

yes you are talking abowt count dracula one of the first immortals arent you head master.

yes very good mr issa you know your facts but do you know were he is now.

the head master says wile waving his fanger at mr issa.

yes rite now he is apart of the hillsing organization if memory calls so way dos that mater head master.

well you see i know that you herd the rumors saying that he had a son after he took on the nazi vampires rite?

and you thing this boy is hem, this weik lital pothedic human, dont make me laugh head master.

well if he is not the son of dracula than we can just semply kill hem can we not mr issa.

well yes i guess we can but it seems like to much troubel for a thiry but, you do know if this lital thiry of yours is true i well have to kill hem for what his father has don to his own kine.

ha ha you think you well be abel to kill hem if it is true after all the curse that is on his blood line, that a strong human is the only thing at can kill hem.

wait a minat why wold you have to kill hem after all his father is the one who killd alucard after you and your ex-wife tride and by doing so she got killd.

is it the fact that you worent abel to kill hem or is it you are afrade for your two younges daughter well be swund by this boy well mr issa.

SUT UP IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

mr issa sad wile slaming his fist down on the metal chair arm than hes eyes started to glow red with anger.

well like it or not this boy well be here tomorrow ether way.

i think i have spent a nof time here mr issa i need to get back to the school and get reday for tomorrow.

than in a brite flash of lite the head master was gon.

dam that man for doing some thing like this weth out my promeshon.

i am ofraid that he did not need your promeshon after all it onley takes two of us for it to hapen.

a man says coming in to the room were he looks mr issa in the eyes.

well well if it isant the bus driveer.

mr issa says with a mocking tone.

back at tsukunes house he is traying to not vomet from the food that kyoko made.

(good god what the hell is she traing to do to me is she traing to fucking kill my ass.)

so tsukune what do you thing obowt my food i coockt it with love just for you.

kyoko says wile warshing the deshes.

tsukune just sets there weth a look of horer.

(if she coock this weth her love for me than she must fucking hate my ass god please help me.)

but than he sees a plant out of the corner of his eye so he runs over to it too dump the food in to it.

than kyoko turns arown to see tsukune seting in the chair and switing with a emtey plate in front of hem.

ho good you ate all of the food i made for you so what do you think of it.

it was good kyoko tsukune says with the biggest shit eating grin you well ever see.

good than i shuld coock more often for you.

kyoko says wile walking past hem but than tsukune sees the plan he just put tho food in and it just died.

uh that is not nesosery im being serious that is relly not nesosery hay are you lesoning to me kyoko.

END CHAPTER.

ok everay one i hope all of you injude the chapter.

and live your thoats and im being serays becas there has all redy been 23 peopel that has all redey reed the last chapter and no one has reviewd yet so what is the deel.

any way i well trie to get the next chapter out as fast as i can.


	3. 2nd day in hell

welcome one and all to chapter 2 of my store.

i must ask you to keep your hands and feet in side the ride at all times.

"2nd day in hell"

it was morning and to day tsukune was all redy in the bus going to youkai academy.

the bus driver had a most evil smile on his face from seeing tsukune inter the bus.

(so this kid is a prince of vampires well at least i hope he is.)

so kid why did you deside to go to youkai academy.

the bus driver sad while geting a nother sigar out from his jackit.

well to be honest this was the only way i culd go to a high school be coss of my grades.

(well this kid sure is not geting any awords for that but he mite be the only hope we have.

i hope you well be redy for what is about to come wen it gets here.)

than the bus stop out side a tunnel it just went thru.

tsukune started to make his way off the bus.

but than the bus driver stop hem and sed.

kid remember what i sed tri to stay low.

i dont wont to see a kid like you get hurt.

the bus driver sed wile taking a puff of his sigar.

oh dont warry about me what is the worst that could happen any way.

a couple of months later.

tsukune was being puld by chains in to the front of the school were all the students were at atenchan for

the execution of tsukune and his friends.

all tsukune could hear was the students saying kill the human, there is no plas for humans here, fuck you

you piece of shit.

but all tsukune could think about was his friends.

wile some of them was abel to get away from the discipline committee most of them was not as lucky

moka was one of them that thay got for example.

tsukune was mostly worried abut her out of them all becose wen thay caught them she received the wors

punishment out of them all.

finally tsukune got to the front of the crowd were there was a cross weth a bunch of would under it.

thay chain hem up on to the cross than started to com down the crowd so kuyou culd spiec to them all.

kuyou turnd to tsukune and sad do you have any last words human felth.

i just have one thing to say can you please let my friends go thay did not know i was a human.

to bad thay well be kill after we kill you what one scecont you well not be needing this in hell kuyou says wile

grabing tsukunes bracelet taring it off of hem.

you son of a bitch give that back to me tsukune says and trying to break the chains but to no avail.

well it seems that you steal have some fight left in you thats to bad kuyou says while liteing the would on fire.

but than there was a exsplosen at the back of the crowd where he could see his friends fighting there way

to the front but it was to late the fire was alredy upon hem.

whats going on i know im on fire but i don't feel anything and way do i feel a hunger coming over me.

but than mizore put the fire out weth a gust of snow and kurumu cut the chains off of hem than moka was abel to kech hem but two giants tride to attack moka but ruby and yukari was abel to stop them by droping two andvels on there heads than kurumu told moka to get tsukune out of here than ginei pik moka and tsukune up and with one jump thay were all redy on the roof of the school than ginei put tsukune and moka down than he sed man am no docter but those burns look bad.

moka grab tsukune and put his face next to hers and she sad please dont die tsukune wile ters ran down her face geting what was left of tsukunes jacket wet from them.

tsukune look up at moka and sad you need to get out of here leve me here i wold only get in the way than tsukune reched up and grabbed mokas rosario braking it off of her and turning her in to her true form but

be for she cold come plety turn kuyou push her aside noking her in to a room in the school than he grabbed gineis head and pushing his face thru the rufe top than he turnd to tsukune.

than kuyou put his feut on tsukunes chest with a evil smile he put his hands to gether and made a flame spir and plunge it in to tsukunes head and by doing so his body was coverd by fire.

with a slite feling of sadisfaction he than turnd a rownd heading off to kill the rest of them but than on the grown tsukunes bracelet completly beres into pieces than tsukunes hair changed from brown in to its natural colar of golden blonde and his teath started to become sharpen his eyes be came red as blood in the the river of styx.

sodenly there was a ungodly amount of demonic energy comeing from tsukune that made kuyou turn arown but wen he did he did not see any one behind hem than he turnd back arown were he met tsukunes

blood red eyes and for a moment he culd see strate in to hell.

what thy fu- he was cut of by tsukune wen he punch hem in the face makeing hem fly back in to one of the towers than tsukune came runing at full spead after hem but be for he cold get to hem a giant blue fire ball

hit hem in the face nocking hem out in a instens.

than kuyou came lemping out of the tower in his complete form and cut up with a few brokin bones than he sad what the hell are you i have never been handeld like that even by a S class monster but than all of tsukunes friends came up to the roof top after thay beat the rest of the discipline committee.

thay all turned to face kuyou and geting ridy to fight hem but moka and ginei beet them to the punch by moka landing a deadly kick to kuyou head and ginei strikeing a fatel clow swipe to his back and by them doing so it sent kuyou crashing down thur the flowers of the belding.

the end of 2nd day in hell

ok evar one now that tsukune is finely awake the next chapter shold be inter resting and all so please favorite and review in tell next time.


	4. 3rd day in hell

ok funny store i tride to rite this chapter 8 mother fucking times but each time my damn pc did not save the store so i said fuck it and i "borrowd" my cousins pc sens he olde me a lote of money from wen i had to get him out of jell so now he is piss off but i hope all of you like this chapter.

3rd day in hell

it was the day after thay tride to kill tsukune but to no avail and now tsukune was in the infermiere in what was left of the school and tsukune was beginning to wake up. as he tride to get up he notes moka siteing in a chair be side his bed it lookt like she stade be side hem all night. but suddenly he felt a hunger come over him.

as he got closer to mokas neck he herd a coff coming from the end of the bed. he then turnd his head to wer the sound came from and wen he did he seen the head master standing there.

oh dont mine me keep on with what you wer doing the head master said with a sheepish look on his face.

head master what are you doing here tsukune said wile trying to shake the ideal that was in his head.

oh it is nothing just checking up on you i mean it isnt every day that you see a true nosferatu in the flesh the head master sed with a slite grin.

a true nossvet? tsukune says with a confused face.

no it is nosferatu you have to say it with a accent. you wuld think that you wuld know how to pronouns what tipe of vampire you are. the head master says while he looks like he is ready to blow a gasket.

vampire? what are you talking about im no vampire i am a human evan you know that i mean you tride to kill me for god dame sake! tsukune says while scaring the living hell out of moka.

now see what you have don you woke her up the head master says while triyng to not laft his ass off at the mean time he notes some figures at the door so he pulss out a blood pake out of his robe and say you mite wont to drank that be for you loos controll and than in a flash he was gone.

hay tsukune what was that all abot moka says while blushing at tsukunes new look.

i dont kn- tsukune was cut off when kurumu jumpt on him and smothring him with her boobs.

mean while the head master was geting back in to his office were he sees the bus driver that was in the fetal position rocking back and forth.

whats wrong! the head master says while runing over to the man that was scared shit less.

well you know way we brot tsukune to this school and awaken his powers right he says while shaecking.

yes but that dos not exsplan way you are in my office acting like this bus driver!

well you see dracula showed up out of know where and started to get rid of the problem and thin he meild me the head of the leader and carved on it said we need to talk.

ok so firts off we need to evacuate the school than we need to pray to god that he dos not kill us.

than the head master gat on the intercom and said all studens need to go home so we can fix the damage and you have 10 houers to get the fuck up out of here so get started know!

back at tsukune he was don dranking the blood that the head master gave him and trying to get awafe from his friends that was trying to fuck him. but than he herd what the head master said that snapt all of them out of the trans that they wer in.

i wonder wats going on with the head master yukari said.

i dont know but we biter start geting riday to leve ruby said while puting back on her skirt.

than thay all rushd out the doors trying to ge thur the crald that was runing out side.

end of chapter.

ok i know that this chapter was short but it is becasy i did not wont to keep this pc for to long and i am going to be with out one for a while be casy i fownd out what was rong with it the memari card in it was not the rite one for my pc so i had to send it back so that culd fix it any whay please review.


End file.
